President Koopa
President Koopa is the self-elected dictator of Dinohattan, who usurped the state from the old King and planned to invade the human realm. History 65 million years ago, the Earth was hit by a large meteorite, leading to the extinction of all reptilian dinosaurs. However the meteorite impact also created a pocket dimension in which some dinosaurs survived and continued to evolve, eventually giving rise to a species externally indistinguishable from humans - the main difference being that they are oviparous. In the 20th century, the dinosaur realm was a kingdom ruled by a benevolent King. However, since most of this dimension consisted of a desert wasteland, poor with resources, the ambitious General Koopa planned to merge it back with, and take over, the human world. Koopa managed to usurp the kingdom and turned it into a tyrannical dictatorship disguised as democracy, calling himself President Koopa. The old King was sentenced to the Devo Chamber and devolved to a primordial state, becoming nothing but a massive fungal growth. Meanwhile, the King's wife escaped through a portal to the human world with her egg, which she left at the door of a Brooklyn cathedral during a rainy night. Along with the egg she left a necklace containing a piece of the meteorite, without which Koopa would be unable to merge the dimensions and conclude his scheme. The egg was found by nuns and hatched, revealing a baby girl - Daisy. Her mother tried to return to the dinosaur world, but was killed in a cave-in soon afterwards, which also caused the portal to be closed for 20 years, until being accidentally uncovered by Scapelli's building operations. As soon as the portal was reopened, Koopa started sending his cousins Spike and Iggy in missions to the human world to try to abduct Princess Daisy and retrieve the meteorite piece from her. Due to sheer incompetence, the two ended up abducting five different women before finally managing to snatch the correct one. Even then, however, the cousins were pursued by the Mario brothers, who in their attempt to save Daisy, ended up snatching her necklace which contained the meteorite fragment. As the Marios passed through the dimension portal to Dinohattan, they managed to eventually defeat Koopa, causing him to get hit by his own devolution gun and briefly transformed into a monstrous theropod, before receding even further and dissolving into primordial ooze. After this, the old King was restored to normal and united with his daughter. Gallery Koopa'sDevolvedForm.jpg|Koopa is devolved into a reptilian beast... Koopa1993-Devolved.jpg|...and briefly resembles his counterpart from the game series Appearances *''Super Mario Bros.'' (1993) Notes *In the original games, the word Koopa refers to a species of intelligent turtle-like creatures. President Koopa's counterpart in the games is Bowser, the leader of the Koopa species and main enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom and the Mario brothers. During the last scene, while being devolved, Koopa briefly assumes a form which closely resembles Bowser. *He claims to be a descendant of the mightiest of the predatory reptiles, Tyrannosaurus rex. *It's most likely that Koopa is his last name, as well as Spike's and Iggy's, given that the latter two have referred to themselves as the "super Koopa cousins". Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Dead Characters Category:Males Category:Interdimensional Beings Category:Dinosaurs Category:Humanoids Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 1993 Category:Politicians Category:Characters Portrayed by Dennis Hopper Category:Mario Universe